happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Disco Night
'Disco Night '''is an episode of HTFF. Roles Starring * Daydream * Disco Bear Featuring * Celeste Appearances * Platypus Aliens * Cuddles * Giggles * Party Freak * Generic Tree Friends Plot Daydream and Celeste wait at the top of a hill for a lunar eclipse to arrive. A disco ball comes out of nowhere, cue Disco Bear making a guest appearance. He grabs Celeste and dances with her. Meanwhile, Daydream gets mesmerized watching the disco ball turning. The lunar eclipse comes in time to spoil their fun, bringing total darkness all over town. Up in space, the platypus aliens' ship reaches the moon. They cover the moon with giant shards of glass. The result is the moon being turned into a giant disco ball, aided with light from the sun. The earth is engulfed into party mode as people all over the globe begin dancing. The platypus leader reveals it to be a part of their newest scheme to take over the world. Hours later, Disco Bear has danced so much that his legs snap off. Other characters, such as Cuddles, Giggles and Party Freak, also fall victim to this fate. Everyone with broken legs is helpless as the platypus alien ship abducts them. Daydream motionlessly stares at the disco ball moon and Celeste is unable to snap him out of the trance. Disco Bear desperately tries to glue his legs back together, but then has other problems as a tractor beam lifts him up. The platypus alien ship is suddenly knocked off course by a comet, smashing against the disco ball moon. This leads to huge amounts of glass shards raining down on the planet, killing millions. Celeste is miraculously unharmed until Disco Bear falls on top of her. What is left of the disco ball moon now shines brightly as the sun rises for morning. Daydream's eyes melt off and the earth burns to a crisp before exploding. After a flash of white, it is shown that the whole thing was just another fantasy by Daydream. He, Celeste and Disco Bear lay tired on the ground because of an apparent party they had that night. However, he sees Disco Bear and Celeste kissing, so he strangles the former in jealous rage. Disco Bear wakes up in bed, revealing that the entire thing was only in his dreams. He facepalms and goes back to sleep. Moral "''Don't stay up past your bed time." Deaths # The platypus aliens die when their ship crashes into the moon. # Cuddles, Giggles, Party Freak and millions of others are killed by glass shards. # Disco Bear lands on Celeste, killing them both. # Daydream's eyes melt. Injuries # Disco Bear, Cuddles, Giggles and Party Freak break their legs from excessive dancing. # Disco Bear is strangled by Daydream. Trivia * All the deaths and injuries in this episode were only in Daydream and Disco Bear's imagination. So nobody actually died (similar to Suck It Down). * It is unknown if Celeste has feelings for Disco Bear. While unlikely, it can be assumed they have at least had contact because of the dream sequence. * For similar reasons, it can also be assumed Disco Bear knows about Daydream. * This is one of the few episodes where the entire population on earth suffers, similar to Splendid's Space Adventure and the canon episode Breaking Wind. Category:Season 60 episodes Category:Fan Episodes